Himetachi no Hana, Princesses of Flowers
by HimenoHana
Summary: Four girls studying at an exclusive school accidentally entered the Saiunkoku. Can a broken heart mend another broken heart? Can they help Shuurei to realize what love is? ShuureiRyuuki, SeiranOC, KouyouOC, ShuueiOC, KijinOC
1. Character Profiles

**CHARACTER PROFILES**

**_Konnchiwa, mina-sama_**

**_This is HimenoHana_**

**_This is my characters!!!_**

**_I don't own Saiunkoku Monogatari, but I hope!!!!_**

* * *

NAME: **Namikaze Yuri**

NICKNAME: (By friends) Yuri-chan, Lily

Pseudonym: **Kuro Teshi, Yuri-hime **_**(Black Angel, Princess Lily)**_

Age: 17

Height: 5'4"

Hair Color: Dark Blue

Hair Length: Waist Length

Hair style: She lets it fall on her back (except when she is wearing kimono; she tied it into a high ponytail by enormous ribbons)

Hair Type: Straight

Eye color: Clear blue

Father: Namikaze Takumi

Mother: Nishikari Aya

Brother: Kairi

Sister: Saori (married)

Sports: Basketball

Martial Arts: Judo, Shurikenjutsu

Foods: Sweet Foods

Perfume: Lily

Hobbies: Cooking, Meditating, Crocheting

Favorite Color: White, Orange

Motto: God created men with a brain on the head and the heart on the chest so that people will think before they feel unnecessary emotions (love).

Friends: Meiyo Kikume, Yamato Tsubaki and Shirocho Mokuren

**Personality:**

Yuri is stubborn and will do anything to accomplish a task. She is a daughter of one of the richest men on the country but not to the legal wife. Her mother died when she is only three so she doesn't remember much about her. She is raised by the legal wife (Namikaze Sayaka). She is treated well by her adopted mother and to inherit some money in the future. Though she is treated fair enough by the inner family, she is treated like a rag by the relatives calling her a 'black sheep'. She is also a good cook and can crochet any patterns she wishes. She is also quite optimistic.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

NAME: **Meiyo Kikume**

Nickname: Kikume-chan, Chrysanthemum/Chrys or Plum

Pseudonym: **Hoseki no Meiyo, Kikume-hime** (Jewel of Meiyo, Princess of Chrysanthemum and Plum)

Age: 16

Height: 5'1"

Hair Color: White with pink streaks

Hair Length: Classic Length, hair that is reaches where one's legs meet his or her buttocks

Hair Style: Two High Pigtails with the pink streaks braided and with long thin ribbons

Hair Type: Wavy

Eye color: Pink (do you know the eyes of Stellar Louisser from GSD that's just like that)

Father: Meiyo Kira

Mother: Meiyo Akane

Brother: Ayame

Sister: N/A

Sports: Lacrosse

Marital Arts: Kyudo, Karate

Foods: All

Perfume: Chrysanthemum

Hobbies: Painting, Sketching, Sculpting, Photography and Sculpting

Favorite Color: Pink and Sky Blue

Motto: First, know what you want to do or what you want to achieve, second do your best to achieve your goal, third, when you fall, stand up.

Friends: Namikaze Yuri, Yamato Tsubaki and Shirocho Mokuren

**Personality:**

She is naïve and innocent but she is very strong willed. She is also very unselfish and will do anything for her friends. She may look like a sheltered princess but the truth is she is quite boyish. She hates people who underestimate her. She also likes foods but she is horrible at cooking. All she can do is to make onigiris. But despite her weak structure she is an excellent fighter; she is the National Champion for Kyudo and Karate at the age of ten. She is also the youngest of the Four Flower Princess

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

NAME: **Yamato Tsubaki**

Nickname: Tsu-chan, Camellia

Pseudonym: **Inazuma to Akuma, Tsubaki-hime** (Lightning and Demon, Princess Camellia)

Age: 18

Height: 5'5"

Hair Color: Dark Purple with Light Lavender streaks

Hair Length: Calf length

Hair Style: Braided and held into a bun by hair pin or when she is in martial arts, she covered it with cloth

Hair Style: Straight

Eye color: Deep purple

Father: Yamato Tamaki

Mother: Hinagari Mamoru

Brother: N/A

Sister: N/A

Sports: Tennis

Martial Arts: Kenjutsu, Naginatajutsu, Iado and many more

Foods: Spicy and Sweet foods

Perfume: Camellia with Lavender

Hobbies: Playing Violin, Listening to Music, Poems, Knitting, Embroidery, Singing

Favorite Color: Lavender and Blue

Motto: It is wrong to say (especially in Fighting) that '**I am afraid to be cut**, It is wrong to say (in protecting someone) '**I am afraid to see him/her die**, and it is wrong to say that '**I am afraid of losing**'. What's right it to say **'I will not be cut, I will not let him/her die and I will never lose'**.

Friends: Namikaze Yuri, Shirocho Mokuren, Meiyo Kikume

**Personality:**

Like Yuri, she is not the child from the legal wide. The legal wife of Tamaki is mentally unstable and so his father took Mamoru. She is the only child and she was treated badly by her grandmother (physically when she was just a child, now emotionally and mentally). She is strong (physically, mentally and emotionally). She will also make a good lawyer because she is wise. But her problem will be is she is very honest and very loyal. She doesn't cry easily. She treasures those who are important to him. She is the best martial artist among the three but she is not lacking in academics.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

NAME: **Shirocho Mokuren**

Nickname: Moku-chan, Magnolia

Pseudonym: **Megane-oni, Mokuren-hime (The Monster with Glasses, Princess of Magnolia)**

Age: 18

Height: 5'6"

Hair Color: Silver Gold (much like Shi Ryuuki's only paler)

Hair Style: Ox horns (just like Mei Lin from CCS)

Hair Type: Straight

Eye color: Bright Green

Father: Shirocho Chikara

Mother: Shirocho Ana

Brother: Gouren

Sisters: Karen, Houren, Everen

Sports: None

Martial Arts: None

Foods: Spicy

Perfume: Magnolia

Hobbies: Reading, Calculating, Painting, Sketching

Favorite Color: Blue

Motto: There are things far worse than dead and so the test of courage isn't always about sacrificing your life but keep on living on. That is the greatest fight a person to have. To cling to life is never shameful.

**Personality:**

Quiet and reserved but in times of need Mokuren is always there. She doesn't really talk much but she is not dumb. She is not good at any martial arts but she is an expert at acupuncture. In fact, she can stop opponents by attacking their weakness points. She is an expert at medicine that no one can surpass her knowledge. She has three older sisters and one brother, so as they say, there is no place for her in the hearts of their parents. She is always alone but now she has friends. Like most of them she is very loyal and will do anything for her friends.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yosh, my pairings will be…

_**Shuurei x Ryuuki**_

_**Seiran x Tsubaki**_

_**Kouyou x Kikume**_

_**Shuuei x Mokuren**_

_**Houju/ Kijin x Yuri**_

If you want me to change me please review!!!

Saa…Ja ne…

HananoHime


	2. The Princesses

**Chapter One: The Princesses**

**Yaay, my first chapter!!!!**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Ohjou-sama", the maid of the Yamato family shakes her mistress.

"Three minutes", she moaned

"Demo, Ohjou-sama, it's already 6:30"

"Yeah, it's already 6:30…Na…NANI!!!??" she yelled.

"Mou, I will be late…" she said jumping at the bed and heading towards the bathroom.

The maid sighed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Mokuren-sama" the chauffer said opening the door as his mistress proceeds on the white stair with red carpet.

A very beautiful girl stepped out holding a book.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu, Shirocho-sama" the boys said bowing.

She appeared to ignore them.

"Ohayo, Mokuren-senpai", another beautiful girl said.

To this she put aside her book and said "Ohayo, Kikume-chan"

The girl smiled timidly and said "How's your vacation, senpai",

She was about to reply when…

"Ohayo, Kikume-chan, Mokuren-senpai", a blue haired girl said.

"Ah, Ohayo, Yuri-senpai" Meiyo Kikume smiled.

"Ohayo, Lily" Mokuren said.

"Ohayo, mina" a girl lazily said.

"EH…Tsubaki-senpai…what happened to you?" Namikaze Yuri asked.

Then the whole hallway was whispering.

"The Hime are here all…"

"Wow…they all look beautiful…"

"I'm jealous"

"Maybe…if I can be as beautiful as they are, my crush will notice me"

The four sighed.

"Saa, what happen Camellia?" Mokuren asked reading the book again.

"Well…I umm… feel asleep in the closet…"

Their eyes widened.

Mokuren eyes widened and whispered "Same place after school"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The Hime-tachi no Hana is a famous group at an exclusive school of Diamond Academy.

The students in this academy are the richest among the richest. But the Hime-tachi no Hana are the most famous.

First the third years, Shirocho Mokuren and Yamato Tsubaki; Mokuren is the 1st in their class while Tsubaki is the 2nd. They are very famous for their beautiful faces. They are smart and in Tsubaki's case athletic.

The second year, Namikaze Yuri, famous for her beautiful clear blue eyes, her eyes are compared to sapphires. She is also good at Judo. But she is rather boyish but still famous.

The third is Meiyo Kikume. She is the shy and innocent princess of the First years. She is said to be the Jewel of the Meiyo family.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"So what did that hag did to you now?" Mokuren asked casually.

"It's nothing to fuss about, Magnolia"

"Don't tell me she sealed you up in the closet again??" Mokuren whispered harshly.

"She…"

Mokuren raised her pale eyebrows.

"She did"

The three sighed as Tsubaki twirled the flower in her hands.

This is the favorite place of the princesses. Since its spring today the place is full of cherry blossoms are in their fullest.

Tsubaki looked up at the sky.

The others are silent.

Then she got her violin and played a tune.

_As usual, her melody is soft and serene…she is so sad… _they thought as Mokuren listened to her new Ipod.

Then Yuri crochets a cute bonnet while Kikume embroidered a flower on a cloth.

Then there blew a strong wind.

The violin player sighed.

The wind brought many leaves.

Then there comes another wind.

"We really should go back the wind is-" Tsubaki said.

But then there was a very strong wind.

A hole opened on their feet sucking them up and they fell on an endless hole together with their stuffs.

"Tsubaki!" Mokuren screamed.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" they yelled.

They all close their eyes.

For they don't know that an adventure they never dared to dream will be waiting for them.

* * *

Meanwhile at Kiyo...

Kou Shuurei is smiling it is a great day for her. The Merchant Guil said that they'll support her upcoming project for the Sa Province.

It has been five years since she became an official and as far as she is goes, she is doing a great job together with To Eigetsu.

When she entered their manor (if you can call it that).

She heard a lout thump.

Thinking that her father is in the kitchen again she ran to the house.

_Please don't let the house turn into pieces..._

But Kou Shoka is not in the house nor is Shi Seiran...

What Shuurei saw is four beautiful girls, wearing weird clothes.

With weird things...

They are all unconsious.

_Who are they?_

Then without thinking she shake the purple haired girl.

She moaned and said...

"Itai..."

Shuurei looked at her arm, it is bleeding.

Then Shuurei decided to help them out, no matter who they are, she must help them.

She didn't know that she met friends that will help her out.

* * *

Kay...

That's my first chapter.

Reviews please

Romaji

Ohjou-sama: Lady, My Lady

Demo: But

Nani: What

Name-sama: Title given to a person you deeply respect

Ohayo Gozaimasu: Good Morning, formal

Ohayo: Good Morning

Name-senpai: Title given to an upperclass man

mina: everyone

Hime: Princess


	3. Meeting

**Chapter Two: Meeting**

_the-key-of-the-twilight__ – thanks for the review. First I DON'T KNOW WHAT MARY SUES ARE…And I think I will follow your advices. Thanks. I got the name of Yamato from GSD right but what's Fafner? About the school? Well I figure out that since they are 'rich-girls', they must have a 'classic' school pretty much like Ouran. And I can't think of anything at the moment I right those. Thanks again. This is my first story about Saiunkoku so please bear with my mistakes._

_**Here's the second chapter**_

'_Thoughts'_

"**Exaggeration**_**"**_

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Yuri slowly recovered her consciousness as she felt a warm towel fall on her forehead.

_Where am I?_

She opened her blue eyes.

"Ah, you're awake…" a beautiful girl said.

She has long dark emerald hair and a pair of pretty hazel brown eyes. Yuri shook her head as she look at her. She is wearing something that when you wear in the streets you'll be laugh at.

"Wh-who are you" Yuri asked weakly.

"My name is Kou Shuurei and you are…?"

"Namikaze…Yuri…" she replied.

The lady of the Kou clan smiled at her.

"What happened?" Yuri asked.

"I saw you unconscious on our yard" Shuurei replied.

Then Yuri remembered what happened. The hole that swallowed them up, then she remembered her friends.

"Where's Tsubaki-senpai? Kikume-chan and Mokuren-senpai?' she asked.

"You mean the girls that with you, don't worry they are alright but they still are not awake"

Yuri stood up. Her head feel so heavy but she must make sure of her friends safety.

When she went out of the bed, she lost her balance but the woman helped her.

She saw her friends, lying on the other beds.

She smiled in relief.

"Where am I?" Yuri asked.

"Well, you're here at Kiyou" Shuurei replied at she helped her seat on the bed.

"Kiyou?" Yuri asked.

"Yes, don't tell me you don't know about the capital of Saiunkoku?" Shuurei said.

"Saiunkoku?"

_As in Color Clouds?_

Shuurei stared at her in shock.

"You don't know about Saiunkoku?"

"Well yes…"

"Where are you from then?"

"I came from Tokyo, Japan" she replied.

Shuurei look dumbfounded.

"What's Tokyo?"

"EHH, you can speak Japanese but you don't know Tokyo"

Shuurei shook her head.

"Then you must know Kyoto or Hokkaido or" she stopped when Shuurei continued to shook her head.

Her fingers tremble. This place is not Japan…this place is not Earth.

"Oh, God" she whispered.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Shuurei can't understand what Tokyo is but she knew this girl and her friends are not from this place. First is her dress…she wears a long sleeved white blouse under a dark purple vest with a crest that she can't identify. It is a diamond with words she can't read. The crest is on her left side of vest.

There are also gold buttons on her vest and pockets on the vest.

She is wearing a pleated skirt that ended on her mid-legs and a long stocking like socks that are colored black. The stockings ended exactly where the skirt ended. But still it's seemed improper for a girl, unmarried, to be wearing that clothes.

Her friends too are wearing the uniform.

But the blonde's skirt is longer and so does the white haired girl.

And the purple haired is shorter and her socks seemed to have protector on the knees.

As far as Shuurei can see they look not harmful and she can't probably let them lie on the yard.

After all she helped Rou Ensei even though he looked…ummm… mysterious.

And they all looked beautiful…

_Maybe Ryuuki will like one of them and stop bugging me. But if that happens then…what will happen to me. What the hell are you thinking Shuurei? Ryuuki? He is your emperor!!! I must keep my distance to him…I can't be his consort again… An emperor can't take a girl who went on his harem for money, who has rough hands, fierce temper, who disguised herself as a boy and a woman who is an official. _

Shuurei sighed as she poured the tea on the cup.

Yuri looked up at her and said "Shuurei-sama…Arigato"

Shuurei smiled.

"Ie, nande mo nai" Shuurei replied.

Yuri looked at her friends.

"I know it's wrong to let strangers to you house but…can you let us stay in here before we go home and it might take some time" Yuri said.

"That's fine with me…" Shuurei replied.

"Ne, Shuurei-sama…are you living her alone?" she asked looking at the garden.

There are trees of Plum and Sakura but the withered Sakura is also noticeable.

_This place should be large _Yuri thought

"No, I live here with my father and Seiran"

"Seiran?"

"Hai"

"Who's he?"

"Well, he is our retainer and he is an older brother to me…" Shuurei replied.

"Ah…"

Then Tsubaki stirred.

Yuri jumped on the bed and went to the bed.

"Tsubaki-senpai!" she exclaimed.

The purple haired girl opened her eyes.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"Ah…anou…"

Shuurei sighed. This will be a long day…really long indeed. She just wished that Seiran and Shoka will come home early.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"So basically, we're not in our own world…" Mokuren asked as she put on her eyeglasses.

"That's what it seemed to be…senpai"

The four sighed.

"How do we go back now?" Kikume asked tearfully.

As usual she is the 'cry-baby' of the group.

"Now, now we must not lose hope…When there's a will there's a way!" Tsubaki cheerfully said.

And again as usual she is cheerful.

"But first…" Mokuren said as she looked at the young girl that entered the room.

The four of them understand easily.

They bowed their head and said

"Arigato Gozaimasu, Shuurei-sama" they said.

Shuurei smiled and said "Ie"

This maybe the start of a friendship…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hey guys read and review please!

I accept any reviews JUST REVIEW 'KAY!

Romaji  
Name-senpai: Upperclassmen

Name-chan: title for a girl or a person really close to you like siblings

Name-sama: For a person you deeply respect

Hai: Yes

Anou: Mmmmm

Arigato Gozaimasu: Thank you (Formal)


	4. Accidents always happen

Chapter Three: Accident always happen

_angeLshirai – thanks for the review!_

_9081 – thanks for the review and here is the third chapter. Hope you enjoy it_

_the-key-of-the-twilight: hope I have improvement!_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Aniue…I mean Seiran are you going home already" the childish emperor asked.

"I told you to stop calling me that or else I'll use honorific titles" Shi Seiran replied.

Ryuuki sweat dropped and said "Hai"

"And, yeah, I'm going home. Ohjou-sama will be home by now and it's dangerous to let her be alone especially now she's an official" Seiran replied.

"Then can I go with you?" Ryuuki asked.

"You should finish you paper works right? Don't tell me you have Kouyou-sama and Ran-shogun to take care of it again?" Seiran asked.

"As a matter of fact His Majesty already finishes it" Ran Shuuei replied.

"Yeah, he's so excited to visit Shuurei-sama" Li Kouyou replied.

"Don't tell me you're coming too?" Ryuuki asked.

"Well we want to eat Shuurei-dono's cooking" Ran-shogun replied.

Ryuuki sighed and he thought he can finally have Shuurei by himself…

"Then we should really be going" Seiran replied.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"So…"

"So…"

"So…"

"What are we going to do now?" Mokuren said finishing the sentence.

"Shuurei-sama promised that she'll let us stay here as long as we help her with the daily chores. But still it's pretty abusing her hospitality if we don't find a job soon…" Tsubaki said looking at the well polished room.

"I agree" Kikume replied.

"Then what should we do?" Yuri asked.

"First we must find a job" Mokuren replied.

"We still have some things with us…" Yuri said looking at the things that fell with them.

Yeah, some of their stuff fell with them…

The violin of Tsubaki and their school bags are with them.

"Sorry for making you wait…" Shuurei said brightly as she carried a dozen of manju.

"Wow, that smells really great" Kikume said.

"Really, Kikume you should not eat too much food or else you'll get fat" Yuri said laughing as Kikume nearly drooled at the food.

"Who cares about getting fat? I can't live without food literally" Kikume said as she eat her first manju.

The three followed.

"It's delicious" the three said in unison.

"Arigato" Shuurei smiled.

"The manju is not too sweet so that you can't get sick if you eat too much" Kikume said.

"And the steaming time is almost perfect!" she added.

"So tell me about yourselves" Shuurei replied.

"Uhmmm, where to begin?" Yuri asked.

"Yeah, we're high school students"

"High School Students?" Shuurei asked.

"Yes, I'm on my second year, Kikume is in her first year while Tsubaki-senpai and Mokuren-senpai are our seniors"

"Ahhh" Shuurei nodded.

Before they notice it they already drink all of the tea.

"I'll go and prepare some more" Shuurei smiled.

"I'll go and help" Kikume said energetically.

"That would be very helpful, Kikume-san" Shuurei replied.

"Then, I'll show you the kitchen"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Wow, this sure is a large place!" Kikume exclaimed.

"It is but it's not really great" Shuurei said looking at the broken tiles of the floor.

Kikume smiled but said "This is your home right? I'm sure this place holds many memories for you Shuurei-sama"

"Yeah, it does"

"I don't really have many memories about our house because I seldom see my family. And because the mansion is so large I rarely see my siblings. They are like strangers to me" Kikume said.

"Kikume-san, your family is rich right?" Shuurei asked.

"As a matter of fact"

Shuurei smiled at her.

"This is the kitchen" Shuurei said.

"Wow" Kikume said.

Shuurei couldn't help being pleased by her naïve character.

"What can I do, Shuurei-sama?"

"Can you get the kettle on the top shelf?" Shuurei asked.

"Hai"

Kikume tried to reach the top shelf but with her height it seemed to be impossible.

So she jumped up to reach it.

_Why do I have to be so small?_

But….

"AHHHHH!"

"Kikume-san!" 

Kikume lost her balance while landing and… she tripped.

Pushing Shuurei underneath her.

"AHHHHHH!" the two screamed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Meanwhile…

"I'm home" Seiran said as he entered the manor.

Then he heard a loud crash.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Ohjou-sama!"

"Shuurei!"

The four ran to the kitchen where they saw a young girl pushing the princess of the Kou clan to the floor.

"I-Itai" Shuurei said.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Seiran asked bewildered.

Ryuuki's face can't be described.

_Don't tell that Shuurei is a ………. He thought wildly._

"Kikume!" a voice yelled.

Then three exquisitely beautiful girls entered the room. The men couldn't help but to notice their outfits.

Especially Yuri and Tsubaki who has their slim legs shown.

"Kikume, are you alright!" the girl with the short skirt and blue hair said.

"My, we really shouldn't trust you with the kitchen" the girl with glasses said.

The purple haired sighed as the two helped the girl.

"I…I…I'm just trying to help!" the girl who was on top of Shuurei said. Her eyes are watering.

"Do…Don't cry…" Shuurei said standing up.

"Gomen Nasai, Shuurei-sama…" the purple haired girl replied.

They didn't notice the presence of the four handsome young men.

"There's nothing broken well…except…" Shuurei said looking at the broken dishes.

"Oh" the white haired girl said crying.

"You cry too easily, Kikume"

"Wh-who are they, Ohjou-sama?" Seiran asked.

"Ah, Seiran…Okairi Nasai" Shuurei smiled.

"And what are you doing here Ryuuki and Ran-shogun and Kouyou-sama too?" Shuurei asked.

This would be a long evening…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Shuurei-dono really has the habit of picking collapsed people on the road" Ran Shuuei teased.

"Well what can I do, they're girls if I threw them out, they probably be…"

"We get the idea"

"Gomen nasai" Kikume said.

"Ah, it's nothing" Shuurei sweat dropped.

"Then what are their names?"

"My name is Namikaze Yuri" the blue-haired girl said bowing deeply.

"Watashi wa Yamato Tsubaki…" the purple haired girl said.

"Shirocho Mokuren…" the Megane said as she read the book Shuurei gave her.

"Boku wa Meiyo Kikume" the girl said energetically.

Their brows knotted.

This surely is a peculiar day…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Well sorry to keep you waiting.

Mou, the Christmas vacation is going to end in January 7…

What a shame because when the vacation ended I will be very busy and I will not have much time to write for you.

I used Boku… Boku is a title much like ore and used by young boys so that the others will have the idea that she is tomboyish.

Anyway, I am planning many thing is this chapter but if you have ideas please share it with me.

And of course Review!

I appreciate reviews even if it's negative.

After all life can't always be positive right?

**READ AND REVIEW DO THAT I CAN BE INSPIRED!!!!!!!**


End file.
